


Honey

by hatfilms



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ok so this was lowkey vent writing, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatfilms/pseuds/hatfilms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith stumbled into the apartment at approximately 3:21 am, fumbling around when he tried to lock the door behind him.<br/>Why on earth had he gone drinking.<br/>He knew this wouldn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

Smith stumbled into the apartment at approximately 3:21 am, fumbling around when he tried to lock the door behind him. He tried to keep quiet as he walked towards the couch, flopping down onto it with a heavy sigh. He looked around, blurry eyed as he focused on the dim yellow light spilling in from the half open blinds on the right wall, above the small collection of cacti that Ross had convinced the others into letting him keep.  
Smith had his eyes closed as he heard slow footsteps heading towards him from behind him.

“…Smith?” came a tired yet worried sounding voice. Smith looked around best he could as the figure came into view. It was Trott. A tired sounding Trott. Smith shook his head quickly before he turned away from the other. The distinct smell of honey whiskey filled the room as Chris paused momentarily before walking forwards to sit towards Smith.  
“I tried to call you, where were you?” Trott asked quietly as he put a hand up to the others cheek, looking at Smiths face intently.  
“Phone was off mate” The other laughed slightly, his eyes crinkling up as he smiled, Trott giving an expression of mere disappointment.  
“And I just went out, I told you. What’s the big deal?” Smith replied before his voice trailing off at the end, keeping his eye contact anywhere but Trotts eyes.  
“The big deal is that you come home around half 3, you smell of alcohol and you look like you’ve been crying. I couldn’t get hold of you all night. Ross was worried sick! I almost fucking called the police. You’re one of my boyfriends, what the fuck were you thinking?!” Trott raised his voice, still trying to keep it low, as Ross was still asleep.

Smith flinched away as Trott raised his voice, his eyes welling up slightly as he pulled back.  
“I haven’t been crying and I told you, my phone was off! It ran out of battery. Leave off, it’s not as if this hasn’t happened before! ” The taller one frowned, shuffling a little further back to the edge of the sofa. Tears clung onto his lashes as his head pounded with the aftermath of being drunk.  
“Bullshit” Trott replied before Smith pushed him back, cutting him off, his fists colliding with his chest.  
“It’s not bullshit! It’s not bullshit! If you worried so fucking much, why didn’t you come look for me?! I don’t even matter in the long run of things! Who fucking cares! I’m a fuck up, a waste of space!” Smith was above Trott, his chest getting tight as he pinned Trott down, tears falling down his cheeks before he slumped back down, sobbing.  
Trott sat up. He wasn’t hurt. Smiths drunken punches weren’t punches but more, feeble hits. He sighed weakly before pulling Smith towards him, holding the other in his arms.

“You aren’t a fuck up. Nor a waste of space” Trott whispered quietly, kissing the others cheek.  
“I am, Trott. Look at me. If that doesn’t scream ‘fuck up’ then you’re deaf! Why do you care so much?!” The other mumbled angrily into Trotts shoulder where his head rested.  
“Please, don’t say that. Look, you aren’t. Ask me, Ross, anyone we work with. You aren’t a fuck up. You just make stupid decisions like getting drunk and letting your phone run out of battery and I care because you're my boyfriend and best friend, dumbass. You think I wouldn’t care for you?” Trott laughed slightly as he heard the same come from Smith.  
“I make stupid decisions but I still fuck up” Smith mumbled into the others shoulder before sitting up, looking at Trott, bleary eyed.

“Trott?” Smith asked, looking at the other intently.  
“Hm?” Trott replied as he shuffled slightly so he was sitting a little more comfortably. He noticed a small change in Alex, he had calmed down a lot, he guessed it was just because he was coming down from the peak of being drunk.  
“Look, I’m sorry I give you so much shit and I don’t know, man, thanks for caring” Smith replied as Trott lifted his hand, running the pad of his thumb under Smiths eye to get rid of a stray tear which earned a small smile from the other.  
“’Thanks for caring’” Trott mocked the other, his laugh a little breathy.  
"It’s fine, honestly. I’m always here for you, just as Ross is too...“ Trott trailed off when Smith raised his hand so he was cupping the others cheek.

“Smith-“ Trott was cut off by Smith leaning in, looking at the other momentarily before filling in the space between their lips. The taste of honey whiskey that had settled on Smiths lips made the kiss a little sweeter as Trott returned the gesture, kissing back softly. He closed his eyes, trailing his fingers along Smiths waist before moving his hand to the back of his head, pushing the other forwards to deepen the kiss a little.  
Smith smiled against the kiss, pulling back slightly for some air before looking at the other before falling back against the sofa below him, pulling Trott onto his chest.  
“Alex” Trott said as he looked up from where he lay on the other.  
“Mhm?” Smith replied, his eyes closed as he lay back.  
“Look, I love you okay, I love you and all but please for Gods sake, don’t get drunk like this again” Trott said hesitantly as he poked the others side in an attempt to keep him awake.  
The other grinned before exhaling heavily, the light outside casting a shadow on the two of them.  
“I’ll try my best, my love” Smith replied, holding his hand out for Trott to hold.  
As Smith felt the others hand, he held it tightly, entwining their fingers.  
They stayed silent after that, the faint snores of Ross in the other room and the sound of the cars on the streetlight lined road outside.

Dawn was nearing as they fell asleep next to each other, their bodies tangled together, entwined.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda vent writing, hope its okay though :^)


End file.
